O Último Relato de Dominique Weasley
by MahDants
Summary: De todos os alunos em Hogwarts, Dominque Weasley seria a última que teria motivos pra se matar. Porém, ela estava decidida a fazer isto. O motivo? Ninguém sabia, exceto os destinatários da carta. Mas essa não é uma história sobre morte, caros leitores. Não. Como diria Dominique, isso seria trágico demais. É sobre uma garota que queria o seu último dia feliz, e assim ela teve.
1. Prólogo

**Notas da autora: **Fanfic postada inicialmente no Nyah! Fanfiction. Espero que gostem. Foi a primeira fic de HP que eu escrevi, então peguem leve comigo. O texto está em itálico pois é a carta da Dominique. Reviews se gostarem ^^

_Queridos primos, olá._

_Primeiramente, quero todos os meus primos Weasley e Potter reunidos para ler esta carta. Juntos, ok? A carta vai ser iniciada por Molly e repassada entre vocês. Cada um lerá na sua vez, por favor._

_Eu estou cansada. Estou muito cansada dessa rotina. Fingir por algumas horas que tudo está bem, manter a droga de um sorriso no rosto pela droga de aparência, para depois tudo voltar ao mesmo vazio de antes. Não se passa disso: uma farsa. Quem queremos enganar?_

_Há dias venho me perguntando na última vez. O último de tudo. Se aquele almoço fosse o último almoço com meu pai, será que ele continuaria fingindo que tudo estava ok, ou colocaria as cartas na mesa e resolveríamos aquilo de uma vez?_

_Eu sabia e não sabia. A incerteza me preenchia em cheio e eu não conseguia fluir meus pensamentos com clareza. Eu sabia que Rose Weasley era minha melhor amiga, além de prima. Mas nos últimos dias, ela estava andando muito com Alice Longbottom, tirando-me a certeza de uma amiga verdadeira. Sabia que meu pai me amava, mas nos últimos dias, ele não tem escrito nada pra mim, apenas pra Louis, tirando-me a certeza de ser importante pra ele. Sabia também que eu era uma excelente aluna, mas minha última nota em Transfiguração foi baixa, tirando-me a certeza de ser alguém brilhante._

_A impressão que eu tinha é que o amor do meu pai, a amizade da minha prima, e meu esforço na escola era apenas uma farsa. Tudo fingimento. Tudo em vão. Um simples e fútil preenchimento nesse vazio, que no final não funcionará de nada, já que o vazio sempre retorna._

_Era disso que eu tinha me cansado._

_Fingimento, hipocrisia, incertezas._

_A única certeza que eu tinha é que eu queria morrer. Por isso, desde que voltei do Natal, quando vovó Weasley me deu mais uma blusa de frio rosa com um D gravado e a neve deixava o ambiente frio de um modo agoniante, eu decidi que minha vida teria um fim._

_Talvez isso fosse apenas mais um drama adolescente digno de uma filha de Fleur Delacour, mas eu realmente não via, ou melhor, não vejo mais felicidade nas pequenas coisas. Não sorrio mais ao sentir o calor do Sol batendo em meu rosto ao amanhecer, não sorrio mais com o vento gelado do outono bagunçando meus cabelos._

_O pior de tudo foi perceber que eu não sorria mais ao saber da fofoca do ano, ou saber que a semana de moda de Paris estava chegando. Não sorria quando me pediam ajuda com o cabelo ou maquiagem. Não sorria quando um menino gato olhava pra mim. E mesmo se meus lábios se curvassem para cima, o sorriso não chegava aos olhos._

_Na minha vida só havia o medo. Medo do amanhã, medo da vida e medo das pessoas. Medo dos acontecimentos que poderiam acontecer, das reações que poderiam suceder as ações._

_Medo do limite do fingimento das pessoas._

_A partir do momento que tomei a decisão, comecei a procurar meios de atingir a morte. Eu não conseguiria lançar um Avada Kedavra em mim mesma. Pensei em remédios, mas estava presa em Hogwarts, não teria como comprar nada. Uma faca seria legal. Talvez doloroso, mas imaginem todos comentando a morte da loira Weasley mais popular da grifinória! E como ela morreu? Com uma faca. Encontraram-na com sangue jorrando da barriga... Imaginem! Primeira página no profeta diário: eu com os cabelos lisos perfeitos e loiros jogados na cara, deitada no chão, e o Louis me sacudindo, pedindo desesperadamente para eu voltar. Meus olhos quase brilharam ao saber que serei o centro das atenções em poucos minutos. Quase._

_Onde estou agora? Torre de astronomia. Isso mesmo... Foi aqui que Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore morreu. Na boa, isso não é um nome, é uma carta. Ok, Nikki, foco. Estou aqui, com os cabelos soltos e uma tiara rosa no topo da cabeça. Olhos azuis marcados por lápis preto e uma sombra rosa fraquinha. Meus lábios? Vermelhos como sangue. É... Eu me arrumei para morrer. Vou aparecer nos jornais, certo?_

_O único som que ouço é o da pena riscando o pergaminho e do vento gelado passando por aqui. O céu está lindo: estrelas brilham e daqui posso ver várias constelações. Pena que esta será uma noite trágica._

_Daqui a exatamente uma hora, a faca estará enfiada em meu estômago e este pergaminho jogado ao lado esquerdo da minha cabeça. Ele estará enrolado com um laço rosa e meu perfume impregnado nele. Quero morrer às 03h05 – a mesma hora que nasci - no dia 12 de fevereiro – o mesmo dia que nasci. Estarei completando dezessete anos, maior idade bruxa. Lindo, não?_

_Estou aqui há duas horas e cinco minutos. E meu dia foi perfeito, quase me deu vontade de voltar atrás. Quase acreditei que tudo o que aconteceu fosse verdade, mas eu sei que não se passava de mais um fingimento cotidiano._

_Não me entendam mal. Não estou chamando ninguém de falso. Estou apenas dizendo que ignorar uma briga, ou uma chateação estava me incomodando demais esses dias. Todas as pessoas fingindo, e acreditando no próprio fingimento, que coisas ruins não aconteciam._

_Elas aconteciam. Aconteciam sim._

_Mas por hoje, eu decidi ignorar isso. Decidi fingir que tudo estava bem, e só hoje eu fui feliz. Se eu morresse naquele instante, morreria feliz. Ops! Eu acho que vou morrer hoje. Então..._

_Essa não é uma carta suicida, queridos primos. Eu não vou contar os motivos que me levaram a morte. Não, claro que não. Isso seria muito trágico, certo? Podem ter certeza que não foi por ciúmes de Rose com Alice ou papai com Louis... Não quero que se culpem! Também não foi por causa de uma nota baixa. Tem muito mais atrás disso, muito mais. Porém desculpem-me, mas _isso_ eu não vou contar. Os espertos talvez já tenham entendido a que ponto eu queria chegar._

_De qualquer modo, contarei minhas últimas horas de vida; tendo um último dia feliz e fingindo que a vida era um conto de fadas._


	2. Molly, Lucy e Fred

_Acordei de manhã às cinco horas. Nunca acordei cedo, mas sabendo que este seria meu último dia, teria que aproveitar ao máximo. Então, acordei às cinco horas e fui tomar meu banho. Um banho rápido, para ter tempo de fazer tudo que queria fazer. Enquanto a água caía em meu corpo, tentava manter uma única ideia na cabeça: por mais que minha vida fosse uma bosta, por mais que eu vivesse rodeada de mentiras, eu iria ser feliz hoje. Só hoje. Uma última vez._

_Então terminei meu banho e coloquei minha farda. Saia curta, blusa colada. A gravata vermelha e dourada no pescoço. Coloquei um salto amarelo e fiz uma trança. Maquiagem de sempre. Rímel, lápis, etc. Eu me sentia gostosa. E feliz... Estranhamente animada._

_Então desci as escadas, sorridente e lentamente, com a mão direita se arrastando pelo corrimão. Cada passo dado era dramaticamente calculado. Quando cheguei no Salão Comunal, cumprimentei Molly, minha prima, e andei até a mesa, pegando um pergaminho e uma pena, para fazer uma lista. Minha programação. Eu queria ter um último momento com cada um de meus familiares._

_E deixar uma marca final de despedida._

_A primeira seria Molly, monitora da grifinória, que já estava ali. Na minha mente, eu a chamaria para tomar café da manhã comigo e conversaríamos sobre qualquer assunto banal._

_Então eu me aproximei dela após terminar o planejamento._

_"Molly, minha flor..."_

_"_Minha flor_? O que você quer, Dominique?" ela me interrompeu desconfiada._

_"Nada" eu sorri. "Apenas vem tomar café da manhã comigo?"_

_"Isso tá estranho" ela disse sorrindo e ajeitando os cabelos ruivos em um coque._

_"Eu sei" suspirei. Seria mais difícil do que pensei. Molly era uma das poucas que não fingia que tudo estava bem; se nós não éramos próximas, ela não agiria como se fossemos só por pertencer a mesma família. "Por favor. Nunca mais tivemos uma conversa juntas!"_

_"E por que tão cedo? E por que isso tão de repente?"_

_"Não sei, oras. Só queria conversar um pouco... Vai vir ou não?"_

_"Vou" ela revirou os olhos e se levantou do sofá._

_Entrelaçamos os braços e passamos dando _bom dia_ à mulher gorda. Os corredores de Hogwarts ainda estavam vazios, já que provavelmente eram umas seis e meia da manhã. Caminhamos em silêncio, os passos ecoando pelos enormes corredores. Chegamos ao Salão Principal e nos sentamos à mesa da Grifinória – que estava completamente vazia – e comemos. Quando eu finalmente esvaziei meu copo de leite, a mais velha perguntou:_

_"E então...?"_

_"Então o que?"_

_"Sobre o que quer falar?"_

_"Eu não sei" confessei. "Me conte como anda o seu namoro com o Frank"_

_"Credo, Nikki, esse é o tipo de pedido que mamãe faz pra todos os nossos primos nas reuniões de família" ela disse e eu ri._

_"Vamos lá, ruiva, abra seu coração" insisti sorrindo._

_Ela sorriu de lado antes de responder:_

_"Bem, eu já tenho 17 anos, você sabe..."_

_"Sim...?"_

_"E estamos há dois anos juntos"_

_"Entendi" eu falei. "Vocês pensam em um passo na relação"_

_"É"_

_"Eu já fiz isso" contei. "E se você gosta mesmo do Frank, por que não fazer?"_

_"Eu tenho medo" ela admitiu._

_"Não precisa ter, sério" garanti. "Se você relaxar, tudo vai ser lindo e maravilhoso"_

_Ela suspirou._

_"Nem sei o porquê de eu ter te dito isso"_

_"Você só precisava de uma voz que aconselhasse" eu disse docilmente._

_Ela assentiu e meus olhos se prenderam do outro lado do salão._

_"O que a Lucy vê no Matt? Francamente!" expus minha opinião, indignada._

_"Ela diz que ele é sonserino" Molly deu de ombros. "Talvez seja isso... Toda Weasley está destinada a um sonserino"_

_"Isso é verdade" concordei._

_"Como assim?" ela brincou._

_"Eu tenho meu sonserino" confessei._

_"Meu Merlin" ela exclamou boquiaberta. "Quem?"_

_"Amanhã você vai saber!"_

_"Você vai me dizer?" ela perguntou e senti uma pontada de dor no coração. Eu não estaria ali amanhã. Mas Molly, você está lendo isso... Até o final dessa carta, você saberá quem é, ou melhor, quem era meu sonserino._

_"Não. Mas você vai ficar sabendo" prometi. "Vou falar com a Lucy agora. Pense no que eu te falei!"_

_"Ok"_

_"Ah, Molly?"_

_"Sim?"_

_"**Eu acho que o Frank é perfeito pra você!**"_

_Essa foi a última frase que Molly II escutou sair da minha boca. Molly, querida, passe a carta para Lucy e peça para ela ler em voz alta._

_Enfim, depois de falar aquilo, corri até a mesa da Corvinal para o próximo item da lista: Lucy Weasley. Ela estava comendo animada com a sua amiga, mas mesmo conversando com a morena ao seu lado, seus olhos estavam focados na mesa da sonserina: Matt, seu namorado._

_"Lucy?" a chamei, forçando-a a parar sua conversa e seu contato visual com o namorado._

_"Oi, Nikki"_

_Já que estou morta, posso falar com todas as letras: em outra circunstâncias, aquilo me enojaria. Toda aquela falsa animação, toda a simpatia... Eu não me deixava levar apenas pelo uso do meu apelido._

_Porém, naquele dia, contei até três e lembrei que eu fingiria que tudo estava bem, assim como todo mundo. Assim como Lucy._

_"Eu quero conversar com você. Posso?"_

_"Eu estou tomando café, Dominique" ela resmungou._

_"Eu sei" disse. "Por favor?"_

_"Que droga!" ela disse e se levantou da mesa da Corvinal._

_Começamos então a andar pelos jardins, observando o movimento. Enquanto uns estavam extremamente animados com o início de um novo dia, outros estavam sonolentos e resmungando pelos cantos. O sol iluminava tudo por ali e o cheiro de terra molhada, devido a chuva que se seguiu durante a noite, era reconfortante._

_"E então...?"_

_"Como você vai?"_

_"Você me tirou de perto da comida pra perguntar como eu vou?" ela bufou._

_"É"_

_"Não acredito, Dominique Weasley!" ela berrou, começando a caminhar de volta para o castelo._

_"Lucy, é importante pra mim"_

_Ela sorriu simpaticamente e respondeu, como se a cena anterior não tivesse acontecido:_

_"Eu vou bem e você?"_

_"Me acompanha até meu Salão Comunal?"_

_"Depois você me deixa em paz?"_

_"Te deixo em paz" confirmei._

_"Vamos logo!" ela pediu e só voltamos a nos falar quando chegamos no quarto andar._

_"Tem estudado para seus NOM's?" perguntei._

_"Claro" ela respondeu revirando os olhos. "Desde o meu terceiro ano"_

_"Eu juro que não entendo corvinos!"_

_"Preciso estar preparada, obviamente" ela disse. "Quero atingir resultados melhores que os resultados do meu pai"_

_"Imagino" falei. "Você já sabe o que quer ser?"_

_"Medibruxa, talvez" ela respondeu._

_"Que clichê!"_

_"Clichê seria eu trabalhar no ministério..." ela comentou._

_"Verdade" tentei sorrir. "Tio Percy já sabe disso?"_

_"Não" confessou. "Estou com medo de sua reação!"_

_"Por quê?"_

_"Porque ele trabalha no ministério, mamãe trabalha no ministério e a Molly vai trabalhar no ministério"_

_"Você é a ovelha negra da família, priminha?" brinquei._

_"Ainda mais porque estou namorando o Matt"_

_"O que o Matt tem haver com isso?"_

_"Chegamos: quadro da mulher gorda" ela disse sorrindo. "Tchau, Nikki"_

_"**Amei seu colar!**"_

_E realmente amei. Sabia que ela o havia ganhado de Matt. Lucy sorriu e sumiu pelas escadarias de Hogwarts. Essas foram as últimas palavras que falei para Lucy Weasley. Agora... A vez do Ken Weasley! Lucy, passe a carta para o Fred._

_Depois de dizer a senha e entrar no meu salão Comunal, procurei por Fred II Weasley, próximo item da lista. Fred é o que todos esperam de um filho de Jorge Weasley. Tio Jorge é dono das Gemialidades Weasley, então... Já viu, né?_

_Localizei o rosto moreno sorrindo para a bunda de Lynn Olsen e tive que gargalhar alto ao perceber que algumas coisas nunca mudam. Sua gravata estava frouxa e o cabelo castanho completamente bagunçado. Ele mexia para um lado e para o outro sua varinha. Quando percebeu que caminhava até ele, guardou a varinha no bolso e abriu os braços, indicando que era para me aninhar ali. E assim o fiz. Seu cheiro era bom._

_"Olá Barbie Weasley" ele me cumprimentou quando sentei._

_"Olá Ken Weasley" brinquei._

_"Não acabe com minha imagem! Eu não sou um mauricinho"_

_"Claro que não" concordei sorrindo._

_"Em que posso lhe ajudar, querida prima?"_

_"Ora querido primo, seus serviços me serão de muita utilidade"_

_"O que a Barbie vai aprontar agora?" ele perguntou rindo._

_"Eu quero pegar o Hugo"_

_"Pegar tipo... Dar uns amassos nele?"_

_"É, Ken, dar uns amassos nele. Pode crer" ironizei._

_"Eu sabia!"_

_"Fred, fala sério!" pedi._

_"Eu nunca falo sério, baby" ele disse. "Só vou falar sério quando Lord Voldemort espirrar! Considerando que ele não tem nariz e que está morto..._

_"Palhaço!" falei batendo nele. "E ele tinha nariz sim... Nariz de cobra. Sabe..."_

_"Não acabe com minha piada" ele pediu enquanto ainda batia nele. "Suas unhas me arranham, Barbie" ele falou se esquivando. "Mas até que seria fofinho... Sabe, você e o Hugo! Ah... Esqueci! Teu lance é o..."_

_"Cala a boca" mandei. "Dá pra me ajudar?"_

_"Não"_

_"Por favor?"_

_"Não" ele cantarolou._

_"**Muito obrigada, Fred!**" ironizei e levantei do sofá._


End file.
